


Zombies at Dumbass-O'Clock

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: It's the third time this week that Suna's woken up in a cold sweat. And Osamu thinks it's about time they talked.





	Zombies at Dumbass-O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sportsfest remix round. I remixed a fill by the wonderful tookumade, but unfortunately the link is broken so I can't find it for you. 
> 
> Also ... It's SunaOsa Day so YAYYY!

He’s being chased again.

And this time he can’t blame a newspaper article, an art installation, a late night movie, or even Osamu’s faint snuffling beside him.

He’s being chased and he can’t see who it is. They don’t have faces, and looking over his shoulder, he doesn’t even think they have bodies. Formless.

_They can’t harm me. It’s smoke. It’s mist. It’s fog and it will disappear and—_

_This is a dream, Rintarou. It’s only a dream. You can wake up any time. You can—_

One of the forms has grasped him, its fingers on his shoulder, and he lashes out with his hand, desperate to get free.

“OW!”

The formless smoke feels all too real. His hand has connected with its nose. Nose … so it must have a face now.

“’Tarou…”

He jerks to sitting.

“’Tarou,” Osamu repeats. “Are you awake now?”

“Yeah… I’m …” He blinks, trying to accustom his eyes to the dark, but it’s earlier than it’s been before, and the pale sun hasn’t even started its climb. “I hit you, didn’t I?”

“Mmm, yeah. It’s nothin’.”

“I thought you were…” It sounds ridiculous.

“I get it.” Osamu slides up the bed, leans against the headboard and reaches for Rintarou’s hand, kissing the knuckles. “I forgive you, badass-hand. You saved Suna Rintarou from the faceless zombie things.”

Suna smiles slightly, and tilts his head to the side. “They don’t have bodies now, either.”

“Still chasin’ you, right?”

“Yeah.” He rakes his hand over his face. “Sorry, you go back to sleep. I’ll sleep on the sofa or something.”

“Hey, why would you do that?” His voice is soft, even as he questions him.

“Because for once, you’re the one on a schedule and need your sleep. I can catch up later today.”

“Third nightmare this week, Rin,” Osamu says softly. “Maybe we should talk about it?”

“I’m fine. Go to sleep.”

“Naw, I can catch up on the plane.”

And although Suna didn’t mean to, he feels himself shift, feels a discernible flinch on his usual imperturbable face. And he knows that Osamu, even in the dark, has seen.

“It’s only six months,” he murmurs.

“I know.”

“You c’n fly out anytime… if you’re able get time off.”

“I’ll try. You know that.”

“Yeah, sure I know.” He smoothes Rintarou’s hair behind his ears, letting his fingers trail to his neck and shoulder. “You know I want you to visit, don’t you?”

“Do you?” He wishes he could swallow the words, wishes he’d never voiced them but it’s dumbass o’clock and Suna’s too stupid with lack of sleep to keep up his usual guard.

“Is that what this is about?”

And he doesn’t know. Logically, in daylight hours, over breakfast or dinner, he can tell with absolute surety where they’re heading, that he wants Osamu, and is wanted equally in return. But at night, when it’s dark, when Osamu falls asleep so quickly, Suna finds himself fretting.

_What if I’m not enough for him?_

“I’m fine,” he says again and tries to wriggle away, to at least pretend he is so Osamu will fall back to sleep.

But Osamu holds him tight, presses his lips to his hair, and whispers. “I’ll call you every day. Three times if you want. And if you get more nightmares, then I’m on the end of the phone.”

“If it’s three am, you’ll be eating dinner.”

“Uh … yeah, I guess I can skip a course. ‘Tsumu’ll save me something.”

Snorting, Suna tilts his face upwards to peck Osamu on the nose. “You can’t skip meals, and Atsumu will steal everything.”

He shrugs. “I’ll go hungry. Or…” He grins, the solution coming to him. “I’ll eat in my room, _and_ get takeaway.”

“Giving yourself indigestion, and you won’t sleep.”

“Then I’ll call you,” Osamu says happily, “and you can tell me all about the breakfast you’re having.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaand the one straight after this is another remix of another tookumade fill and it follows up this story six months later.


End file.
